


Swirl

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Casual Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: It wasn’t hard to pull Taichi’s head back and press their open mouths together, and he was indulged with the illusion of smoke passing through their sharing breath





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too drunk for this, have some mermaid dick already (my internet history will never recover from the research for this)
> 
> Ahhhh, also, conceptual shotgunning yiss. Why cigarettes when you have mystical flow of energy

Tsutomu was floating around in the pool on his back when Kawanishi finally arrived. The mermaid splashed some water happily before turning to face the genie. 

“It took you long enough. I’m hungry!”

Taichi ignored him, closing the door behind him and starting to get naked. Something Tsutomu could appreciate, he did like watching the genie and other drylanders taking off their excessive amount of clothes. He particularly enjoyed the show because Taichi had a bunch of tattoos, and a pretty nice body. Tsutomu was excited about it, but then again he was always excited about food. Taichi finished undressing and putting his clothes on the small shelves in the dry area of the loft before walking over and stepping into the water. Goshiki swan closer to him, holding Kawanishi’s hand and smiling. 

“Eager are you?” The other teased, smirking as he leaned in closer to kiss him. He liked how Taichi tasted. Genies had something like spice and _lighting_ on their essence, something that seemed to change and yet be recognizable, Tsutomu loved it. 

“I’m hungry.” He replied between breaths. “I don’t have that many food sources.”

“You could always ask Shirabu.”

“When hell freezes over that he’ll agreed to it.”

There was a knowing smile on Taichi’s lips as he leaned back, swimming towards the shallower side of the pool, but Goshiki ignored it in favor of having some fun. They started kissing again, going down into the water during it, mostly because it made him happier and Taichi didn’t mind. Actually, Taichi’s whole thing was to make him feel good so the aura he would feed on could be tastier and more filling. Soon enough Goshiki had him against the closest border, his chest pressed to the other's naked back, the world unsteady around him as Kawanishi sipped at his energy. 

“Did you do the magicky thing where you stay prepped for like forever?”

Taichi snorted. “It’s not forever, just a couple of hours.” 

Goshiki just shrugged before his hands started wandering down to Taichi’s cock and pumped it a couple of times, to get him hard like drylanders usually did. He rutted against his ass a bit while kissing and sucking at Kawanishi’s neck, leaving marks on the genie. Taichi liked marks, liked smirking at people and letting them know he was getting some. Tsutomu could start feeling Kawanishi's too, pleased and happy just like he liked it, and began feeding too. The loop of energy, they had found out for some time now, got both of them "high" - which was now his favorite drylander term - and they'd been doing it more often than not since that first startling time.

Taichi was now clawing at the edge of the pool, bucking his hips to fuck the mermaid’s hand. It took so long for drylanders to come, it was fascinating. Goshiki smiled lazily as he slowed his strokes just for a moment.

“Tsutomu... You dirty cheater.”

His voice was rough, and that added a layer of sexiness to everything that Tsutomu quite enjoyed. Only when he was pretty sure his partner was close to coming was that the mermaid finally moved to let his dick enter the warm body. It was always something else doing it with a drylander. He always moaned louder, fucked faster, didn't take half a minute to come for the first time. They probably should wear condoms, what with their friend group's general promiscuity, but he was too distracted for that now. It took so long for Taichi to come though, so Goshiki kept on fucking, growing lightheaded from it. Taichi took his forehead to his folded arms by the side of pool, smiling around his moans, wet hair plastered to his face. Tsutomu could very much appreciate how handsome he was. He kissed the other’s shoulder and grabbed tight onto his relaxed body, groaning as he felt the second of his orgasms coming closer.

He moaned out Taichi’s name, and the genie glanced back at him with a smirk.

“Can I have one now or what?”

“Welll, you drylanders can’t deal with much so I was sparing you.”

“You fucker, come on."

He did stop being a little shit then, pumping harder and changing the angle of his hips so he could press to Taichi’s prostrate. The genie came hard with an almost shout and a wave of essense that hit Tsutomu hard, and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling and getting dizzier. It made him so fucking satisfied to get someone to feel this good. His tail flailed as he himself got his third orgasm, the cum overflowing from inside Taichi. 

Kawanishi gasped and shivered as the tips of Tsutomu's cock pressed each inside him, which his friend had named "the thing", because drylanders apparently had nothing like it, just plain blunt dicks, and couldn't graciously cope with much else. It wasn’t hard to pull Taichi’s head back and press their open mouths together, and he was indulged with the illusion of smoke passing through their sharing breath, purple as usual with Taichi. It was always fascinating to watch their essence flowing like this, though in this state he did tend to find everything fascinating. One last orgasm (for now) rippled through his body as he rested his chest against Taichi. 

The genie kept fucking himself on Goshiki though, until he came again, shaking as he relaxed on the edge. Tsutomu kissed the back of his neck before pulling out and swimming to the side, pulling himself upwards and dragging Taichi to the dry part too. The genie might be taller, but Tsutomu had some very strong arms if he said so himself. They just laid there for some time, giggling and incredibly high, not to mention completely satisfied. 

“Good?”

“Good,” Taichi replied after a few seconds spacing out, which was not very surprising. Goshiki decided to let his friend sleep and relax, and then sat up only to see Shirabu walking in, his roomate's groan impatient as ever.

“Like, can you please just use a fucking condom? I gotta swin in that pool too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wb!  
> Goshiki is a mermaid (feminine because humans are pricks who assume things and impose gender sometimes) and as such comes much faster and more frequently than the damned drylanders, those freaks. Mermaids feed from vital energy, which consists in aura emissions, kinda like genies and incubi/sucubi
> 
> Hope ya liked it
> 
> Many many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
